Always Within Temptation
by animelove4
Summary: Hermione travels to Tom Riddle’s past to try and change his destiny but will her time-traveling efforts contribute to Tom’s transformation to Lord Voldemort?


_Plot: Hermione travels to Tom Riddle's past to try and change his destiny but will her time-traveling efforts contribute to Tom's transformation to Lord Voldemort?_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter nor the other characters as well as none of the story lines. Don't sue me, 'kay!**

**Always Within Temptation**

_Forsaken_

_Why does this battle have to happen? I don't understand. How can someone possibly fuel so much hate and bitterness?_

That's all the bushy-haired blonde could think about right now. Hermione couldn't believe people could be so evil as she sat there with Ron. They all sat helplessly hoping that Harry knew what he had to do. The real question was did he know what he had to do because nobody else did. For all this group of witches and wizards knew, them and rest of the world could end up entering a new era. An era of slavery, pain, and god knows what else. Gently Ron took Hermione's hand in his and gave her hand a squeeze. 

Everything will be all right, Hermione. Trust Harry. I'm sure he knows what to do," whispers Ron. That was the thing about Ron that always got Hermione. He always had so much faith in Harry and that god-forsaken prophecy. Personally, she didn't believe in prophecies or pre-conceived destinies. In her opinion you wrote your own story, mot some higher being or force or whatever it was. A moment of silence passed.

"Ron, are people really born evil or is it something that was acquired over time?," asked Hermione. Ron makes a huge sigh. 

"Hermione, listen to me. I don't think people are born evil. I think its their destiny later on life. You-Know-Who was probably destined to become who or what he is by the choices that were made during his life," explained Ron.

Hermione was astonished to hear that come out of Ron's mouth. She actually didn't think he was capable of saying something so intelligent, and wise, and noble. But there he went with that whole destiny crap. But if Ron's theory was right then Voldemort wasn't born what he is now. It all happened later on in life. 

"So he probably turned evil later on in life?" inquired Hermione. _I bet this all could've stopped at the turning point in his life. I bet I can change it… No, I can't. Professor McGonagall always said to never mess with time…No, I know I can change things._

With that thought she got up immediately.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Ron.

_I can't tell Ron. No one must know what I'm about to do. _"I have to go to the bathroom, Ron," Hermione lied. 

I'll walk you over then," replied Ron.

_Shoot! I've never imagined time turning in the bathroom but I guess I have to do what I have to do and there isn't a very good chance of anyone seeing me time-turning in the bathroom anyway. _Then she looked at Ron who was still escorting her. _Unless he decides to follow me into the bathroom and knowing Ron, I don't think that's quite as big of a stretch and it probably wouldn't even register he's going into the girl's bathroom seeing as how he's been in them numerous times before._

After what seemed like an eternity of walking down the hallways the two finally reached the bathroom. As she was about to step into the threshold of the bathroom she noticed that Ron was still following her into the bathroom. 

"Um, Ron, I'm pretty sure I don't need any help going to the bathroom," said Hermione.

"Sorry, it didn't even register what I was doing," replied Ron and with that he started to blush and leaned against the wall by the bathroom door. 

_Wow! That was close . Who'd have thought that he would try to follow me into the bathroom and not even realize it. Yup, he's been in the girl's bathroom way too often. Alright time to get to work. _With that she took the time turner out and stared at it.

"I'm sorry everyone. I know I'm taking a huge risk doing this and everything but hopefully I can stop this future from happening and destroying everything. I hope you guys understand what I have to do even if you don't realize that I might've changed something. So we don't have to survive in this forsaken time.," Hermione thought aloud. She then took the time-turner and twisted it to correct time in which she believed was Tom Riddle's point of no return. 

_Good-bye everyone. Hopefully after this we won't be forsaken anymore._

Here's the lyrics to the song I named the chapter after. The song's Forsaken by Within Temptation.

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken this time_

_We lived our lives in our paradise_

_As gods we shape the world around_

_No border lines_

_We stay behind_

_No balance is something fragile_

_What we thought we were gaining _

_We turned back the time_

_It must've slipped away_

_Our time has run out_

_Our future has died_

_There's no more escape_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time anymore_

_Light will pass us by_

_We are forsaken _

_We're the last of our kind_

_The sacrifice was much too high_

_Our greed made us all go blind_

_We try to hide what we fear inside_

_Today is the end of tomorrow_

_As the seas started rising _

_The land we just called could wash away_

_Although we all have tried to turn back the time_

_It was all in vain_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time anymore_

_Light will pass us by_

_We are forsaken _

_Only loose anymore_

_Forsaken_

_My gods_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken this time_

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time anymore_

_Now the day has come_

_The day has com_

_The day has come_

**Alright, here's the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fanfic. Tell me what you think of it so I know if I should continue. To those who have read the "Have You Ever" fanfic I know it starts off like that one but this one is different. I started writing this one before I read that fanfic. There is actually a series of you tube videos that I'm writing this fanfic after. It's a story by you tube account name: PureBloodProductions. So all credit for the story itself goes to PureBloodProductions.**


End file.
